


It’s Okay To Be Real With Me:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Intros Being Made Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cell Phones, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 A Leopard on the Prowl, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Office, Paperwork, Phone Calls & Telephones, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Geatures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Steak/Steaks, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets Magnum’s call, He rushes over to the bar, & found his lover in distraught, After talking to their friends. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Series: Intros Being Made Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543468
Kudos: 3





	It’s Okay To Be Real With Me:

*Summary: Steve gets Magnum’s call, He rushes over to the bar, & found his lover in distraught, After talking to their friends. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“How is he doing ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked, as he got the call, & was concerned about his lover, Orville “Rick” Wright, who was the owner of the **_La Mariana Bar_**. The Hunky Brunette looked at the faces of their friends, & sighed, “It’s bad, Isn’t it ?”, Already knowing the answer. **_PI_** Thomas Magnum said with a nod, as a response to his question.

“It was hard for him to see Icepick get rearrested, I wanted to shoot the guy for what he did to him”, He let the anger that he was feeling go. Then, He said, “He is taking this hard, Steve, Really hard, It tops the hell that we went through in the camps”. Steve nodded, & asked, “Where is he ?”, as he scanned the room.

“In his office, Locked up, Trying to catch up on some paperwork”, **_Island Hoppers Owner_** , & Pilot TC Calvin answered with a sigh, as he took a sip from the beer, that he was drinking from. The **_Ace Pilot_** knew better than be in a room with a pissed off Rick, so he took care of the front for him, while he was doing his thing. “Maybe, You can get him to talk to you ?”, He asked hopefully, The **_Five-O Commander_** nodded, & said this to him.

“I’ll see what I can do”, He promised, as he was making his way to his lover’s office. Juliet Higgins smiles, & kissed him on the cheek, The Blond said this to him, “You really are the best, You know that, Right ?”, Steve blushed, & said, “Anything for Rick, & My Ohana”, He kisses her back, & headed for where the owner was.

“Hey”, Steve called out to him, as he was in the doorway. Rick gave a small smile, & said, “Hey yourself, Handsome, I’m fine”, He was trying to convince him, & himself, knowing that his friends called him, as he was trying to keep in the emotion, that was trying to come out. “Babe”, The Former Seal began, but the shorter man cut him off.

“I am used to this, What he does, I always clean up after his shit storm, that he created”, He said with a sad shrug. “You know, It’s okay to be real with me”, Rick suddenly burst into tears, as he thought about what he went through the past two days. “I can’t believe that he would throw away the past fifteen years like that”, He sobbed harder, as he thought about it.

“It’s gonna be okay, Baby, You got me, & our extended ohana, We _**won’t**_ let you go through this alone”, The Hunky Man said vowing right then, & there. “Thank you, I love you”, Rick said with a smile, as he composed himself. “How about steak, beer, & some relaxation at my place ?, But not in that order”, He said, as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

Rick laughed at his lover’s antics, & said as he kissed him, “That sounds perfect”. They shut down everything, & locked up his office. They saw their friends, & they were happy to see Rick smiling again. They told them that they got the bar handled, & that they should go & have some fun. Which is exactly what they did, The Others got ready for the next group.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
